


Do my nails?

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Friendship secrets, Girl in a guys body, M/M, Romance/ humor, Secrets, hermaphrodite -freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee 's only safe spot to act like a girl,  is at Sari's home, were she can his nails and tell him how pretty he is. But he could never tell anyone, else not even prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do my nails?

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Bumblebee struggling in a guys body. (Who had a messed gender.)

Click,

That's annoying.

Click,

"Ughhh!" Bee looked Over to the girl 

"What?" He went back to painting his nails yellow.

"That stupid clock, won't stop ticking tick tick, everyday everymin every night!"

...oh...

"For a second i thought..." he was about to tear up.

She looked at him, (or her as you can say.)

She thought of something.

"Hey that Nail painting looks really good, i can't even do the left, " she smiled at her best friend. 

Bee smiled and laughed, "Yeah i know." He (or she) held up her hand Proudly admiring the Paint job she did on her digits. 

\--

Sari yawned "Mann, midnight already. Aren't you tried bee?"

No answer.

"Bee?"

No answer

She poke the femme bot staring out the window. 

"Huh? Sorry, thinking of somene,"

This is when the redheaded girl let a smirk on her face.

Bee quickly noticed and faked a yawned "but yeah man I'm tired."

"No gettin' out of this one bee." 

The bot femme tensed

"Who ya thinking of?"

No reply..

"Bee-"

"Prowl." Bee said with Dreamily expression.

"Oh.. bee..."

\--


End file.
